A Tiny Scare
by Rachelewe
Summary: Another Short of my WarrickOc. [Warrick can't wait long enough to get something to eat, but something he find could cause a halt for more then just his dinner plans] Review


**Disclaimer**: I do not own anyone from the show CSI. I wish though….however all places and characters not on the show I do own.

**Authors Note**: This is my second part to the Annie/Warrick shorts I have been writing. (Check out **Joy**) I have been thinking of an actual story but for now, you see their characters develop more with these shorts. This takes place a small time after **Joy**. Not to long though.

Review please?

**A Tiny Scare**

Warrick sat at his kitchen table. He was sipping on a glass of water and looking over his mail. Annie was getting dressed in the bedroom, they were going out to dinner tonight, where was not certain but soon is what he hoped. Though it did not seem that would be happening, everything and everyone kept interrupting his plans. This was not helping his situation.

"So baby what are you feeling tonight?" Annie asked walking into the room, she was dressed but had a towel in her hair, and she was drying it off. Warrick leaned back against the chair and ran his hands down his face. Before looking back at her.

"Honestly? Doesn't matter long as it is soon"

Annie smiled and walked over and sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. He could smell the hint of her shampoo and wash still residing on her, the little things that drove him mad. She planted a small peck on his lips before leaning her forehead against his.

"Aw, my war wick hungry"

"Not if you kept talking to me in that baby voice"

"Oh but you look so beautiful when you're annoyed, you know you do this thing with your eyebrow and it's just so--"

Warrick smiled and brought her face to his and kissed her. Suddenly his stomach began to growl and Annie began to laugh and broke the kiss. Warrick groaned and put a hand on his stomach.

"I guess you are hungry, well let me dry my hair a bit more and grab my sandals. Then we can be off, how does that sound?" She questioned. He kissed her and allowed her to climb off of him.

"That's sounds….wooonderful" She smiled and tapped her finger on his nose, suddenly the phone rang. Annie walked over and looked at the ID.

"It's Jamie" Warrick groaned again and put his head on the table, why did her sister need to talk to her now! He was hungry! Annie took the phone in her hands and pressed talked.

"Hey James…Um well not really, you're just causing my man to hate me…No don't worry he is just hungry…um yeah I got them, I will bring them over tomorrow ok? Wait…hold on" Annie laughed and walked over and patted Warrick's back. She brought the phone away from her ear and put a hand over the mouth piece.

"Warrick, this won't be long, baby I promise"

He just waved from his position at the table. Annie walked back down the hallway and into the room closing the door. Warrick felt a brush up against his leg, and he looked down.

"No tick tick…not now" The cat made a small meow before walking away. She jumped up on the counter knocking over Annie's purse, making the contents spill out. Warrick looked up from the table and rolled his eyes before getting up. He picked up the cat and placed her on the floor and began to pick up what was in Annie's purse. He brought the purse and placed it on the counter and was about to walk away when something caught his eye. He blinked and opened up the pharmacy bag next to the purse, bringing out what caught his eye.

_E.P.T_

_Early Pregnancy Test_

Suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore.

Pregnancy? What? Was Annie Pregnant? All these questions where running through his head and he needed answers. Suddenly he turned around box in hand and saw Annie standing in the hallway, phone in hand. She met his eyes and said the first thing she knew he needed to hear.

"I'm not pregnant"

Warrick licked his lips and looked at the box and then back to her. Annie walked over and stood in front of him taking the box.

"It's Jamie's…she asked me to go get one because she is too busy with Sam this week to go get one. And she doesn't want to distract Mark from his project unless she is absolutely sure"

Warrick exhaled a breath and rubbed his face, "So you're not pregnant"

Annie shook her head, "No…I am not pregnant…are you upset? Would you have hated me if I was?"

His eyes went calm and he put his hands on her face and brushed his thumb across her cheek.

"Never…just surprised…."

"So you're not mad then..."

"Course not?"

Annie let out a breath..."Ok.."

But something was wrong Warrick raised an eyebrow and gently rubbed her shoulder.

"Baby...What's wrong? Is there something else?"

"It's just...we have never talked about it and with Jamie and everything I have wanted to know...because I care for you so much and.."

She was Rambling

"...and I love you so much it just..."

"Just what Annie? What is it?"

"Would you...would you want kids?...With me?"

Warrick looked back and forth between her eyes, normally they were full of all the answers to his questions, and now here she was…torn by the thought of him saying no when it was the exact opposite from what was on his mind.

"Absolutely" Annie smiled and tried to stop from letting a tear fall but Warrick stopped her.

"You don't have to hide from me...I love you"

She stood on her tip toes and was able to give him a soft quiet kiss, just enough to show him how much he meant to her. After breaking apart Annie wiped the tears away and smiled.

"Hmm…how about some food now? I am sure you would rather eat something then watch me cry..."

"You know you're beautiful when you cry…"

She gave him a soft smile and turned to look at him "You make me beautiful…"

Chuckling he kissed her again before walking over to get there coats. After placing his on and helping her into her own they opened the door, another stop in the road had been passed. Both of them knew there would be more coming…but together it didn't seem like it would be so difficult after all.

.Fin.

_Review?_


End file.
